


The Children's Birthday Party

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Children, Flufftober, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Husbands, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 10 - PartyAfter the stress that comes from planning a children's birthday party, Alec and Magnus have fun at their twins birthday party with their family





	The Children's Birthday Party

If anyone were to ask Magnus, he would tell them that planning a children's birthday party is not easy. At. All. Not when his children have such expensive taste! His husband, Alexander, would say that they take after Magnus, which may be true, but Magnus will deny that fact. 

So, upon hearing what their 8 year old twins insisted on having as a birthday party, Magnus and Alec started stressing about it. How on earth were they supposed to successfully pull off a Fashion Week birthday party, complete with a runway for a fashion show? The answer was with a lot of help from their family.

Alec wasn't at all surprised that his brother wasn't any help at all with ideas for Shauna and Michael's party, which is why he hadn't actually planned on asking him for help. He was sitting in the living room of his mother's house with Magnus, his sister and sister-in-law, Izzy and Clary, his mother, Maryse, and his best friend, Maia, trying to figure out what to do, when Jace and Simon walked in and started throwing around stupid ideas. Eventually Maryse got up and forcibly removed them from the room, which Alec and Magnus will both be eternally grateful to her for.

At last, after a lot of planning and even more money spent on the whole event, the day had finally arrived. The venue they had hired was set up beautifully, thanks to Clary, Izzy, Jace and Simon, who were there to help with the heavy lifting, even though the girls insisted on doing most of the set up by themselves.

All the guests were there, except Magnus, who was bringing the twins, all of them dressed to the nines as per the instructions on the invitation. All they were waiting for were the guests of honour, and, just like Magnus, Alec thought, they were late. Alec chcukeld at the thought. Magnus always denies that the twins take after him in many aspects, but the signs are all there.

Finally, the three of them arrive, and after Shauna and Michael greet Alec and the rest of the guests, they take a look at the venue. Magnus and Alec stand behind them with bated breath, waiting for the 8 year olds verdict. After what felt like ages, the twins turned to Magnus and Alec with matching grins on their faces and ran to hug their dad's.

"Thank you Daddy. Thank you Papa. We love it!" Shauna and Michael said at the same time, before running off to join their friends.

The party was in full swing for hours, everyone socialising and having fun celebrating the twins birthday. Magnus and Alec watched their zone and daughter fondly as they moved around the crowd, genuinely having the best time. Their whole family was there to celebrate with them, and Magnus really couldn't be happier about that. His children were elated, his husband incredibly content and his whole family gathered in one place to celebrate the two incredible children. Magnus really was very happy.

A few hours later, after the fashion show was over and all the guests were just milling around, having a good time, Alec was standing off to the side, just watching his children with a soft smile on his face, when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist. He hummed softly when Magnus planted a kiss on his shoulder before resting his chin there. Alec leaned into Magnus, more than happy to be in his beloved husband's arms.

"We really have been blessed with an incredible family, and two wonderful children, haven't we, my love?" Magnus asked quietly, to which Alec hummed in agreement, turning around in Magnus' arms.

"Thank you for making all of this possible, Magnus. I love you, so much." Alec said, his voice soft and loving, making Magnus melt into him.

Not knowing what to do or say to that, Magnus leaned up and kissed his husband, his soul mate, the love of his life. He really had no idea where he would be without Alec, and he is so glad he never had to find out.

"I love you, too, Alexander." Magnus said. That was all he was able to say before they were attacked by two smaller bodies. Magnus looked down and laughed when he say Shauna and Michael smiling up at them.

Magnus and Alec wrapped their arms around their children and hugged them tightly. This, right here, made everything worth it. Their family, wrapped together in the love they all hold for each other. Life may not always be positive, but Alec knows that with the love he and Magnus share, and the love they share with their children, they wouldnbe able to get through anything life throws their way.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
